The invention concerns a clamping device, in particular for hoses, comprising at least one clamping element that is moveable from a starting position into a clamping position.
Clamping devices in the form of hose clamps with which hoses are secured on pipes are known. The clamping strap is pulled together by means of a clamping screw in order to fasten the hose on the pipe. For actuating the clamping screw, a tool is required; this makes handling of the clamping device more difficult.
The object of the invention is to configure the clamping device of the aforementioned kind in such a way that it enables in a simple way and without the assistance of a tool movement of the clamping element from a starting position into a clamping position.